All Chained Up and Nowehere to Go
by Pharaohyamifan
Summary: Yusei thought they were only going to patrol, but Jack has other ideas....... Oneshot, but I might add a lemon and increase the rating...


**All Chained Up and Nowhere to Go**

Author's notes: I got this idea from my cosplay adventure in Birmingham. XD I was cosplaying as Yusei while my friend was Jack. She had made the jackets for our Team Satisfaction cosplay (for those who only watch 5D dubbed, it's The Enforcers)

Any way, after trying to find a place to get decent photos (and often getting moved away from places by security – I swear Trudge is stalking me) we finally end up in a small, quiet street with metal fences and a good feel for Satellite. After messing about quite a bit, Jack persuaded me to pose for a photo of him cornering me and handcuffing me to the fence. The photo was so epic that I had to do this!

**You can find the photo and many others on my Deviantart account. The link is in my profile.**

**Summary; Yusei and Jack were only supposed to patrol, but Jack has other ideas.....**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own it in any way, shape or form. I only cosplay it XDD**

* * *

Yusei sighed as he clicked the last part back onto the duel disk. He was the only one in Team Satisfaction that could repair the duel disks on this level – especially when they get smashed. Kiryu had some experience, but Yusei was the overall expert.

"Are you done with that yet?"

Yusei looked up at the old staircase that looked about ready to fall apart. Jack Atlas was stood there, his arms crossed in what appeared to be boredom. Running a hand through his spiky raven hair, Yusei rose to his feet, taking the newly repaired duel disk with him, and brushed dust off his brown jacket.

"Yes." He replied as he moved to join his friend on the stairs. "Is it our turn to patrol?"

Jack merely nodded as they descended the staircase toward the front door – or what was left of it. A splintered frame that hardly guarded against the wind. "Crow is with those kids again. And Kiryu is going over the map."

Yusei couldn't hold in a sigh at that. Kiryu was often found staring at the map of Satellite. Yusei was beginning to think that Kiryu was getting obsessed with 'ruling the Satellite' as he'd put it.

They left the old, decrepit building in silence. Yusei and Jack were the more quiet members of the team, mainly speaking when it was necessary. Crow often chatted like there was no tomorrow, and Kiryu always praised that their efforts were 'making Satellite a safer place'.

"We should start west and make our way round."

Yusei nodded at Jack's suggestion. He didn't see anything odd about it, nor did he see the smirk that crossed Jack's face for a moment.

* * *

The two of them encountered no trouble during their patrol, and were nearing the last few streets before they'd return to their base.

Yusei began walking along the sidewalk, beside a metal-barred fence. He only got halfway across it when Jack called his name. Turning, he had been expecting Jack to point out an intruder or perhaps challenge him to a duel, but instead was surprised when a handcuff found its way around his left wrist, locking into place with a metallic click. He barely got the chance to look at it when his arm was pulled back and his back met the fence. Looking over, he saw that the rope attached to the cuff had looped through the bars and then back out. Following the trail, he found Jack holding the other end of the rope that now held him against the fence, a strange smirk on his face.

"Jack?"

There was no verbal response, but Jack moved so that he stood in front of Yusei. He further surprised the raven-haired teen by reaching out and removing the duel disk, as well as looping the rope through the bars again so that Yusei was secured to the fence.

"Now it's just you and me, Yusei...."

Blinking, Yusei looked up at Jack's face, now recognising the almost predatory look in those amethyst eyes. He tested the rope, but already knew that he was stuck. "I know what you're thinking, Jack...."

"If that's so...." Jack leaned closer and spoke softly right in his ear "Then why are you resisting?"

Yusei blinked, surprised when he heard the question. Why was he resisting? He knew that Jack was fond of him from the start, and he would be lying if he denied feeling anything towards the blonde. Finally gathering his bearings, he met Jack's gaze again.

"Because we're in an alley, I'm chained to a fence, and you have that look in your eye." He said, trying to keep a neutral face. "I know the signs."

Jack smirked. "So give in, then. You'll just weaken yourself in the struggle. You and I both know that you don't want to resist anyway."

Yusei frowned. "That's not the point. Someone could see us. Crow and Kiryu will wonder where we've gone and...."

He couldn't finish the sentence, because Jack had apparently heard enough, and sealed his lips over the others. Yusei instinctively gasped, allowing the taller to deepen the kiss. By the time his mind registered what had happened it was over, and Jack was leaning to his ear again.

"You know that Crow and Kiryu have faith in us." He whispered, his warm breath making Yusei shiver with an unknown feeling. "They won't come looking anytime soon. And besides... the possibly of being caught only makes it more... exhilarating, don't you think?"

"Not if we _do_ get caught," Yusei rasped out, trying to think logically over the sensations coursing through him. "We can get into a lot of trouble...."

Jack let out an irritated growl, gently but firmly grasping Yusei's chin to make eye contact. "Yusei, you need to stop thinking... and start _feeling_...."

Yusei finally gave in as Jack moved in for another kiss.

* * *

Author's note: Well? Good? Bad? I'm thinking of writing a lemon in an extra chapter, but only if enough people ask for it. That means review, people!


End file.
